nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Counterattack of the Nadir
Mihli Lilty has just killed her sister Esmira Lilty and declared herself the sole ruler of the Estellion Empire, the many allies she had gained during the her rise to power are now called into action, the days of the Pillar Alliance's incursion into Estellion Territory are over, it is time for the Empire to Strike BACK! Characters Estellion Sky Empire *Mihli Lilty - The 202nd Apex and first Nadir of the Estellion Sky Empire. Imperial Blades *Barumei - The Shaken Blade - reference Jormungand manga. An eye-patch wearing girl, she is extremely loyal to Nadir and is very quiet person, but devoted. She uses a mechanical blade with an ignition drive, she holds the rank of Rear Admiral in the Estel Fleet. *Falna - The Blade Witch - reference Queen of Ragtonia manga. An eye patch wearing girl, she is outspoken and arrogant in her speaking manner. She has been known to disobey orders and only shows submission to the Nadir. Her armaments is grappler blade with an Ignition Drive, she holds the rank of Rear Admiral in the Paradigm Fleet. *Cho-ah - The Blade Reaper - reference Magical J Xr Manhwa. A girl with a tomboyish attitude, though she doesn't look it, she uses a Plasma Scythe equipped with an ignition drive. *Robin - The Blood Ripper - Little Red - reference Little red riding hood - The shortest girl in the Imperial Blades, she uses four Cyclone Circular Knives, each attached to Cold Steel wire and equipped with Ignition Drives, she is also a DoLL. *Gyurk - The Noble Spirit - reference Dorothea manga. A young man, he is reckless and hot-headed, he loves the Nadir, but chooses to forgo his feelings to follow her ideals. He is given the rank of Rear Admiral in the Fleet and wield a Edge Katanna with an ignition drive. *Sumire - The Bullet Witch - A girl that has a rivalry with Falna, she wield two Blade Pistols with ignition drives, she is also an Esper. *Wiseman - The Flowing Spear - an old man, he forgot his name and was given the name Wiseman by the Nadir, he holds the rank of Admiral and wields a custom Naginata equipped with an ignition drive. *Celestia - The Hand of the Nadir - The strongest Imperial Blade, she is also in charge of the Estel Fleet and holds the rank of High Admiral. *Arago - The Ascended Messenger - Acts as the Nadir's personal courier. He has the right to change the course of any vessel he is on to ensure that whatever the Nadir wants transported gets to its location. *Vira-Lorr - - Female *Haito - - Male * Myrmidon Core *Alp *Squall *Roland *Dyshana *Elaine C.H.A.IN.S. - Chain A'rtifical '''IN'terface 'H'umanoid 'C'ontroller'''S, they were designed to be a stop and limiter mechanism for the seven imperial princesses. *Mirei the First Chain - Appears on Espada Reid, her ability is to summon chains and be able to contain most anyone, she was beaten by Arisa and is still recovering. *Fiamma the Second Chain - She rescued Mirei from Arisa and helped to defeat Serin, but is killed by the Pillar Ah-Rin Ferron. *Lysana the Third Chain - Pillar Alliance Pillars *Sife Eliyos - Leader of the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Forces - Air Forces. *Ah-Rin Ferron - Leader of the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Forces - Ground Forces. Faith *Gauche Cambel - Ref. Letter Bee - The Ace of Faith Squad 1 *Eri Sadida - Ref. Eri Otoguro - The Ace of Faith Squad 2 *Yuzu Taorea - Ref. Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor - The Ace of Faith Squad 3 *Lexine Kuri - Ref. Dead Space - The Ace of Faith Squad 4 Angel Project 4.0 *Tabiris - A Valkyrie that had committed crimes, instead of the death sentence, she was made into an "Angel" *Valel - *Orifiel - Heaven's Blade *Shion Dark - *Orcelito Shraver *Pomocnica Wladcy *Mimeru Furiderinde - Windreavers *Beatrice Winsday *Fay Morgan *Velvet Anan - *Firel Murray - * Saint Church *Carim Gracia - Syndicate -Mercenary Unit *Lycoris Falcia *Canary Falcia Story Arc 1: Retaking the Celestial Sphere Arc 2: Retaking the Milky Circuit Notes